


Let Me Get This Straight

by merry_magpie



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie





	Let Me Get This Straight

"Simian features?"

"They looked like monkeys. But bigger."

"But they were robots?"

"Well, not robots. But they had robot parts."

"And they moved like ninjas?"

"It's all in the report that you made me write, Wes."

"I want to understand exactly what you fought."

"They moved like ninjas. Okay?"

"So it's not a metaphor?"

"Not metaphorical ninjas."

"Just one more thing. The creatures you went up against had one eye and hooks instead of hands?"

"Just a few of them."

"So, you're telling me, Angel, that you were trying to protect our rich, new client from monkey robot ninja pirates?"


End file.
